thecorrespondentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trifonov Corporation
KT - Где небо безгранично. (TC - Where the sky is limitless.) - Motto Trifonov Corporation (Корпорация Трифонов, Korporatsiya Trifonov), shortly known as TrifoCorp, KT, or TC, is a corporate entity specializing in air defense forces, aircraft manufacturing, aerospace engineering and research, and scientific development. It is aimed at creating advanced technology in aircraft, satellites, and rockets for governmental and corporate clients, while enhancing social development in vocational education and STEM research. History and Development Trifonov Corporation was a Russian manufacturing company, established and controlled by brothers Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifonov Sr., who was President until his retirement and currently the CEO Emeritus, and Vasily Vyacheslavich Trifonov, who became the succeeding President and CEO after his older brother retired. Established in Russia during its USSR days, Trifonov Corporation was a state-owned corporation when it's partially owned by the federal government for the development of air defense forces and aircraft manufacturing. During the period of détente in the Space Race and the waning power of the state, Stefan converted TC from a state-owned corporation to a public joint-stock company and started new production from scratch, leaving their former assets remained in the hands of the federal government. After its development as an independent corporation, TC gained a sales contract with Kaiba Corporation from a distribution of TC's shares on Gozaburo Kaiba and his Board of Directors and a distribution of KC shares and assets on Stefan and other TC representatives. Gozaburo wanted the advanced technology that TC created during the Space Race, including its extensive catalog of satellites, aircraft, and supercomputers. With Kaiba Corporation, Stefan and other TC representatives transferred to Japan and built a separate branch of TC in northern Japan. Even though Kaiba Corporation and TC accomplished as international pioneers of the development of virtual supercomputers and aerospace defense in their early years together, the intense need of materials is greater than its total production, and TC faced liability and contract issues with Kaiba Corporation, up to the point of KC's lawsuit against TC. Due to the economic downturn in TC, Stefan voided his contract with Kaiba Corporation, and this caused a financial crisis in Kaiba Corporation and an economic crisis in Trifonov Corporation. After the dissolution of its partnership between Kaiba Corporation due to Stefan's personal injury from Gozaburo Kaiba and KaibaCorp's lawsuit against TC due to the company's lack of resources, the company had developed more resources and advanced technology from contracts with chief material companies in Russia, Germany, and Hong Kong that it became one of the largest companies in the Russian Federation. Furthermore, it became internationally successful to make more branches in the U.S and Canada of North America, Brazil of South America, Germany of Western Europe, Hong Kong of Asia, and Australia. After Kaiba Corporation was rebuilt with its new market focus on gaming and its new leadership with neutrality toward its former enemy, TC started to rebuild its previous branch in Nagoya, Japan and make it as its headquarters, gaining new recruits and interns through the establishment of Trifonov Institute of Aerospace Research and Aviation (TIARA), a tertiary institution known for its numerous engineering programs and aviation training. Relationship with Other Companies Kaiba Corporation One of the most complicated and significant bonds in Trifonov Corporation's history was one with former military manufacturing company Kaiba Corporation. After its conversion to a public joint-stock company, Trifonov Corporation was given a sales contract by Kaiba Corporation. Gozaburo, the head of Kaiba Corporation during that time, requested the advanced technology that Stefan and Vasily developed during the Space Race, which included TC's development of aircraft, satellites, and supercomputers. This transferred some of the representatives of TC to relocate in Japan, one of them being Stefan himself. Because of the contract, Stefan was placed as a TC representative and appointed to KaibaCorp's Board of Directors as the Vice President of Research and Development. Because of Stefan's increasing pressure in his household, TC developed and produced less than requested of Gozaburo, resulting litigation between Stefan and Gozaburo as they represented their company. Under verdict, Stefan voided the contract with Kaiba Corporation and forced all of KaibaCorp's assets produced by TC to be transferred back to Russia. This severed all ties between KaibaCorp and TC; however, this also caused Gozaburo's personal grudge against Stefan for Stefan's action put a sales drop on KaibaCorp and a loss on his reputation. Because the majority of KaibaCorp's staff and smaller material companies had increasing loyalty to Stefan that could overthrow Gozaburo's leadership of KaibaCorp, the civil war between loyalists of Stefan and Gozaburo had begun, creating a manhunt that killed 1,000 TC and KC employees. Adding insult to injury, Gozaburo's loyalists, under orders from Gozaburo and the Board of Directors, attempted to assassinate Stefan and his family (which they failed) and all but two of Stefan's loyalists who declared loyalty to Gozaburo under orders of Stefan. Rather by chance than intention, it even strained the loyalty between the Board of Directors and the new leadership, Seto and Mokuba (who ironically were Stefan's biological children). Ever since Kaiba Corporation had its separation and TC left its branch in Japan with almost of every trace of its existence that had faded, Seto and Mokuba had no prior knowledge about the existence of TC and KC's previous partnership with TC, so Kaiba Corporation became neutral towards TC because the Big Five had little power over the new leadership to further the company's enmity with TC. Because the Board of Directors knew about the blood contract between Gozaburo and Stefan and the relationship between the brothers and Stefan, there are times when they attempted to breach the contract to gain more power by trying to eliminate them like trapping them in Seto's virtual game, getting their bodyguards to assassinate Seto, and getting business associates like Pegasus to take over Kaiba Corporation. The civil war ended after Gozaburo's remaining loyalists were fired and the Board of Directors passed away. Later on, Kaiba Corporation's historic partnership with TC was known to Seto and Mokuba by Stefan's protégé Roland (one of two survivors of the manhunt). After the reconciliation between Stefan and his biological sons, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba (who took over KaibaCorp from Gozaburo), TC becomes one of KaibaCorp's greatest sponsors. Stefan's unorthodox approach to teaching students with potential inspired Seto to establish an academy made to accommodate both academia and dueling later on. Schroeder Corporation After the lawsuit against KaibaCorp became past and the national relationship between Germany and Russia had improved, Trifonov Corporation was amiable toward another military dealer Schroeder Corporation, who was the rival company of Kaiba Corporation. Stefan and Vasily seemed to know the former president and his family that the Schroeder family had been one of TC's most valued clients. Furthermore, current European dueling champion and CEO of Schroeder Corporation Zigfried von Schroeder heard about Stefan's days as an internationally renowned champion in business and dueling, and he had looked up to him as a business model and a dueling legend. Zigfried and Leon looked up to Stefan and Vasily as a team of brothers who are always willing to work together. Stefan reciprocated Zigfried's respect by ordering a customized Duel Disk from Schroeder Corp and giving him an impressive recommendation. Furthermore, TC provided a materials contract with Schroeder Corporation to increase sales and recognition in its European branches. Industrial Illusions Even though it's not a direct relationship between their companies, the Trifonov brothers and Maximillion Pegasus had been long-time friends in the dueling ring, in spite of the national relations between the U.S and Russia being hostile. Stefan and Vasily became collaborators with Pegasus to create Duel Monsters. While Pegasus created many cards and placed the game to market, Stefan created the Blue Eyes deck and Trap Cards, and Vasily created the Red Eyes deck and luck-based cards. Furthermore, Stefan inspired Pegasus to incorporate internships in Industrial Illusions, and Pegasus created Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in tribute to both of them. Meinhardt Industries and Long Tradings At one time after its departure from Kaiba Corporation, Trifonov Corporation were international allies of Meinhardt Industries from Germany and Long Tradings from Hong Kong, and Stefan gave his allies two of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to Drake Meinhardt and Ambassador Long. Even though he meant well for his generosity and gratitude to his business partners, Stefan didn't foresee Seto's cold-blooded pursuit of the rare cards, and his former partners died with their families suffering from their personal and business losses. Because of the death of their loved ones, the companies filed a lawsuit against Stefan through the International Criminal Court. Because of Sharon and Pierre's intervention on the case, the companies voluntarily dismiss their charges against Stefan. Members - Leadership *Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifonov Sr. - Founder, ex-President, CEO Emeritus *Vasily Vyacheslavich Trifonov - Co-Founder, ex-Vice President, current President and CEO *Noah Vasilyevich Trifonov - ex-Business Development Specialist, current Vice President *Adina Trifonov (née Accardi) - Head Secretary and Receptionist - Board of Directors *Dmitri Anatoly Nikaelovich Smerdyakov - Vasily's right-hand man and current Head of Personnel and Security *Rodion Borisovich Razumikhin - ex-Business Strategist, current Vice President of Business Strategy *Boris Ivanovich Razumikhin - ex-Vice President of Business Strategy, current Accountant and Financial Advisor, Headmaster of TIARA *Sharon Stefanova Trifonov - current Corporate Attorney and Legal Advisor *Joey Wheeler - ex-Mechanics Intern, TIARA Alumni, current Chief Engineer and Sustainability Advisor - Previous Members *Gozaburo Kaiba - ex-Chief Shareholder *KaibaCorp Board of Directors - ex-Shareholders Category:Trifonov family